


Technology At Its Finest

by SaltnBurnIt



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, JARVIS is trying to be helpful, bucky is trying to integrate into society, steve doesn't like touch screens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltnBurnIt/pseuds/SaltnBurnIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky got a new Stark Phone.  Problem is that he has no idea how to use it.  Steve tries to help but he has no clue either.  Confusion ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technology At Its Finest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gypsywriter135](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsywriter135/gifts).



> So my bestest friend/soulmate, Gypsywriter135, gave me a prompt and I went with it. Hope she likes it. If anyone else likes it, that's cool too.

Walking into the kitchen of the Avenger’s tower at 5 am for a quick breakfast before his morning workout routine, Steve didn’t expect anyone to be there. Instead of an empty room, there was his best friend-turned baddie-but recently reformed current Avenger, Bucky. He was just sitting on a bar stool by the countertop staring at what looked to be a small rectangular piece of glass with a black border.

Stopping and cocking his head to the side to see exactly what Bucky was intensely inspecting, he realized what it actually was that puzzled his war buddy.

“Hey Buck. When did you get a Stark Phone?”

The sound of Steve’s voice snapped the soldier out of his staring contest with said phone. Instead he looked at Steve like a lost puppy.

“How the hell do you work this thing, man?” He asked in wonder.

Steve gave a one-shoulder shrug. “I don’t know. I’ve been using a flip phone until I get used to working a cell phone. I don’t even want to play around with touch screens.” Instead of making a quick protein shake to start his morning, Cap decided to grab a glass of milk and help his friend out. While he was pouring the chilled drink, he asked, “How about we play around with this thing and at least figure out how to call or text someone?”

Bucky let his lips quirk up in a grin. “Well first we need to find out how to turn it on.”

“I at least know how to do that. Watching Stark play around with his does help a bit.” Holding out his hand, Steve felt the phone get placed in his palm. Holding the phone in front of him, he placed his index and middle finger at the bottom and slid both up to the top, bringing up the home screen of the Stark Phone. Smirking triumphantly, Steve handed Bucky his phone back only to watch his friend just sit and stare at it again.

Running his right hand through his hair, Bucky seemed to be at a loss for words. Leaning over his friend’s shoulder, Steve asked, “What does this button do?” Pressing a random glowing green button, the super soldier listened as the phone began to ring loud enough that Bucky jumped up and threw the contraption across the room, letting out a shout. Hearing it make contact with the poor defenseless fridge, the blond walked over to see if there was any damage, to the phone or it’s unfortunate target. Thankfully, everything seemed intact. The device was still ringing at an extremely high volume so Steve bent and picked it up.

Turning to the other man, Steve sheepishly inquired, “Any idea on how to shut it up?”

Glaring at his friend, Bucky snarled, “You’re the dumbass who turned it on and made it make that infernal racket.” Walking over to the fridge and scowling at the cell phone, he started tapping at the screen in random places with his left hand. “Why is it not shutting up? Steve, why don’t you-“

Bucky cut himself off when the screen lit up showing Tony’s haggard expression, obviously not amused about being called this early in the morning.

“Well if it isn’t my 2 favorite previously frozen soldiers. As much as I’d like to chat about how you miss the good ol’ days and how kids nowadays appreciate nothing and how Obama is a communist, I was actually sleeping so…” Tony dragged his hand down his face dramatically then his eyes brightened when he realized something. “Wait. Did you old farts actually figure out how to use that Stark Phone I gave Bucky? Finally getting into 21st century tech? Let me know when you two get into Candy Crush and show me how addicted to it you get.”

Steve sighed and shook his head slowly. “Stark, the only thing I know how to do on this thing is turn it on. After that, I just pushed a random button on the screen and it video called you.”

Bucky chimed in, “Once it started ringing, I threw it across the room. Still in one piece. Very durable. Good job manufacturing these things.”

The engineer shrugged looking very smug, “I do what I do and I’m fucking awesome at it.” He paused to smirk. “Well I think you two should just play around with it a bit more and learn from experience as opposed to me showing you since that’ll probably go way over your heads anyways. Just…don’t call me when I’m sleeping. Okay?”

The two men nodded silently while Tony ended the call, prompting more differently colored and labeled buttons to pop up onto the touchscreen. Bucky reached and grabbed the device out of Steve’s hands while stroking an imaginary beard with his other hand.

“Well if mini-Stark says to play around, I’ll oblige.” With that being said, the brunet went and prodded a random dark purple button with his right index finger. Doing this brought up a long list of contacts that Tony had programmed into the phone for him. Using his finger to scroll down the list he stopped at a name and pressed it. This caused the good captain to jump due to a strong vibration and the national anthem coming from his back pocket. Glaring at his best friend, he flipped open his phone and answered, “Very funny, Bucky. Now press some more buttons so we can find out when else this thing can do other than call people.”

Bucky grinned cheekily and ended the call, prompting Steve to shove his phone back in his jeans. Glancing back at his fancy phone he pressed a vibrant blue button that ended up bringing up JARVIS’ search engine. Glad that he was finally getting somewhere with his new gadget, he smiled and waved the phone at Steve. “Found out which one is the Internet button.”

Curious, Steve went to look at the screen, extending his hand out to press another button but Bucky hastily moved the phone out of his reach. “No. Last time you pressed a button, you called Stark. I don’t need you accidentally blowing up the city if you press the wrong button. It’s my phone and I want to be the one to play with it.”

After rolling his eyes at the childish behavior, Steve muttered, “Fine.”

Not knowing what to do now, Bucky went back to just staring at the glowing screen that was waiting for something to be input into the search engine. After a moment, he got an idea. Talking at his phone he asked, “JARVIS I don’t really understand this whole ‘text speak’ concept and I’d like to know what ‘IDK’ means.” This request earned an incredulous look from the room’s other occupant. Bucky glanced at him, “What?”

“Nothing. I actually wanted to know what that meant too. Stark uses it too much and I sure as hell don’t want to ask him and endure endless teasing about it.”

“I don’t know, sir,” The phone’s speaker spat out.

Bucky lifted an eyebrow at the mobile. “But if you don’t know what ‘IDK’ means then that means that Stark’s just been messing with us this entire time and just made up a random word.”

“’IDK’ means I don’t know, sir,” JARVIS replied in what could be slight amusement.

Steve sighed and addressed the AI, “Yes we realize that you don’t know what it means either.”

“And I don’t think you realize that I am giving you the answer. ‘I don’t know’ is an acronym for ‘IDK’. I hope this clears everything up for you, sirs.” If the phone had eyes, JARVIS would’ve rolled them.

Together, the two men let out a long, understanding, “Ooooohhhhhhhhhh.”

“Now if I may make a suggestion, I recommend reading the manual on how to operate this mobile device instead of blindly tapping away at icons completely at random. If you would like, I could pull it up on the screen and all you would have to do is scroll through it with one finger.”

Bucky shook his head, “Thanks but no thanks, JARVIS. I’d rather figure this out on my own and do it the hard way.” With that, he somehow managed to get back to the main screen of the phone. Switching the phone into his right hand, he poked at a deep red icon with his left hand. Nothing happened so he just kept jabbing at it uselessly, his metal hand making a slight tink as it met the screen.

Growling, he grumbled, “Maybe I did break it when I threw it. The screen doesn’t work anymore.”

Quickly snatching the advanced tech from Bucky, Steve gingerly touched a blue button that looked like a calculator figuring it safe to press. Lo and behold, a simple calculator popped up. Handing it back, Steve mused, “Seems fine to me. Try pressing something else.”

Thoughtfully, Bucky ‘hmmmmmm’ed and tried to press that red icon again with his left hand. Yet again, nothing happened. Frustrated, he tried the blue calculator button. Still staring at the main screen after the calculator failed to show up, Bucky growled and drew his arm back as if to throw it again. Before he could launch it back across the room, he had an epiphany and brought his arm down, staring at his metal hand. Keeping the phone in that hand, he tapped the screen with his right hand to bring up the calculator.

“Why doesn’t it work with my prosthetic?” He tried prodding at the screen again with his left hand.

“I would imagine that touch screens work only with some sort of fingerprint. Since your not-so-normal arm doesn’t exactly have any sort of texture on its fingers, the screen wouldn’t register it as anything,” Steve intelligently informed his friend.

Bucky chuckled, “Well look at you being all smart and tech savvy.” Pressing some more random icons to bring up several new screens, he said, “I guess I’ll just keep going on with this hand.” After a few moments of ticking away at the numerous icons that would pop up onto the phone, the screen started flashing red intermittently and let loose a shrill wail.

Dropping the phone to cover his ears with both hands, Bucky looked to Steve who was also cowering with his hands over his ears and shouted, “What the hell just happened?!”

“It would seem that you somehow overrode all of the security codes and are now threatening to detonate a nuclear warhead that has been stored beneath the city,” JARVIS’ voice rang out over the sound of the alarm.

“Well do something, JARVIS, before we blow ourselves up!” Steve bellowed.

“Already on it, sir,” JARVIS replied.

Suddenly the alarm stopped, bringing an uncomfortable silence to the room.

Nudging the phone with the toe of his boot, Bucky determined that the threat was over. Hopefully…

Steve smirked at Bucky and said slyly, “And you thought I was going to be the one who blew up the city.”

The winter soldier glared and muttered, “Shut the fuck up, you bastard.” Looking at his phone that still resided on the floor, he decided to pick it up before staring at the screen and inquired, “Hey JARVIS, could you bring up that manual for us, pretty please?”


End file.
